kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar
Scar is Simba's evil uncle. Scar was always jealous of his older brother Mufasa, and killed him so that he could become king of the Pride Lands. Personality Scar is depicted as a cold, ruthless, brutal, and merciless tyrant whose sole goal is to be the ruler of the Pride Lands. The lives of his subjects, and even his family mean nothing to him. To that end, he is willing to put whatever he pleases on the line, and kill anyone who gets in his way. This is seen when he murders Mufasa in cold blood. He is also shown to be arrogant and overconfident, as seen when he foolishly admits to killing Mufasa, a trait which proves to be his downfall as he ultimately pushes Simba too far. Physical Appearance Scar is an adult lion with brown fur and a thin, silky, coal black mane. The fur on his belly, the bottoms of his paws, and around his mouth is light tan and when compared to his nephew and older brother he is quite lanky and frail. There are short tufts of black fur on the back of his elbows, as well as on on the tip of his tail, and he has sharp, dark brown claws. Scar's name obviously refers to the scar he has over his left eye. His eyes are striking yellow green and his sclera are yellow, while his eyebrows are the same color as his mane, black. He has a widow's peak and his large, round ears are partially visible through his mane. He has ten dark whiskers, five on either side of his upper lip. He also features a goatee on his chin. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit ''Kingdom Hearts II plays host to the story of Scar's rule over the Pride Lands. Scar teams up with Pete, as a way to rule the kingdom with discipline. Scar is the King of the Pride Lands, and when he first meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy at Pride Rock, he wishes to eat them, as there is little food in the Pride Lands because of his rather shoddy way of ruling. The trio escape and convince Simba to return to Pride Rock. When this occurs, an overconfident Scar reveals the truth about Mufasa's death, enraging Simba and prompting him to chase after his murderous uncle. While Sora, Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa hold off the Hyenas, Simba fights Scar at the top of Pride Rock. Sora and co. arrive in time to watch Simba throw the usurper off the cliff, but Pete arrives and tells them that because of the anger and jealousy within his heart, Scar has become a Heartless. A battle ensues as Scar climbs back up to the peak, with Sora and the gang victorious. Second Visit In the second visit to the Pride Lands, Scar appears as a dark ghost which haunts Simba, taunting him and saying he will never be a true king. The ghost lives as long as Simba has doubt in his heart. Eventually Simba retreats to the oasis in the jungle, but Scar's ghost confronts him there as well. With the help of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Simba stands up to the ghost and it disappears. The victory is short-lived however when Timon arrives and tell them that Scar's ghosts are all over the Pride Lands and everyone but Nala have escaped. The group returns to the Pride Lands and Simba saves Nala from the ghost. Immediately afterward, all of the ghosts merge in the Savannah and become the enormous Groundshaker Heartless. Sora and Simba fight the giant Heartless and emerge victorious, and the ghost of Scar finally disappears. Origin Scar first appeared in the 1994 film The Lion King. Just like in Kingdom Hearts II, Scar is Simba's evil uncle and the king of the Pride Lands after Mufasa's death. When Simba returns to the Pride Lands and admits that he is the one responsible for Mufasa's death, Scar tries to kill him by making him fall off of Pride Rock. Before making him fall down, Scar tells Simba that it was not Simba, but he himself was responsible for Mufasa's death. Simba climbs back up and forces Scar to confess that he was the one who killed Mufasa. After that, Scar and Simba start fighting. Eventually, Scar falls down Pride Rock, where he is eaten by the hyenas who used to be allied with him. Trivia *When Sora first meets Pete in the Pride Lands his journal entry mentions "Scar's Phantom", before the Phantoms actually appear. *He is one of the few Disney Villains in the Kingdom Hearts Series to not have direct control of the Heartless. Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix de:Scar fr:Scar